<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harem of the Sorcerer King by AzureGigacyber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056554">Harem of the Sorcerer King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber'>AzureGigacyber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overlord - Maruyama Kugane &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Corruption, Creampie, Dominance, F/M, Harems, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Partners, Other, Rough Sex, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the actions of Project Gehenna, the Blue Rose Squadron is sent to investigate Carne Village on a lead to find out the location to the Tomb of Nazarick. Naturally, this presents a problem to Ainz in the long run, so he intervenes as 'Momon the Dark Slayer' and leads them all into an ambush, anxious to begin indulging in a new hobby of collecting a select group of women to ravish and turn into his loyal sexual slaves, starting with Lakyus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ainz Ooal Gown | Momnga/Tia, Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Tina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blue Rose Ensnarement - First Come Leader- Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Harem of the Sorcerer King</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Overlord (Anime/LN)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>By Azure/For Lord Nishinkera</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter One- Blue Rose Ensnarement- First Come Leader (Lakyus)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*Set after Season two and before Season Three*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following Project Gehenna’s events, an invasion made by the demon known as 'Jaldabaoth' within the fortress city of E-Rantal, there had been chaos dealing with monsters of all kinds. The Princess had ordered her Blue Rose Squadron to investigate their whereabouts and origins once the battle had been seemingly won. Royal Knights, Renowned Adventurers, and Elite Warriors celebrated the hero known merely as 'Momon' the Dark-Slayer for his fight against Jaldabaoth, which seemingly chased him away, stopping him from completely overtaking the city and terrorizing the Kingdom of Re-Estize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blue Rose Squadron; the Twins Tia and Tina, Gagaran, Evil Eye, and their leader Lakyus ventured outside of the kingdom where all their information had led them onto the trail to one meager town known only as Carne Village. It was a rather humble settlement in a backwater region of the country where supernatural phenomena have been reported to have been happening for some time now. This place served as the only clue they had to learn more about the mysterious Ainz Ooal Gown and all the Monsters that have come out of the woodwork to attack as of late. Lakyus and the rest of the girls, barring Evil Eye and her mask, wore simple everyday clothing they'd otherwise wear on casual days off within the Capital of Re-Estize. Each lady had been sporting inconspicuous civilian clothing with the intent to blend in as traveling merchants once they reached the village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lakyus had hidden her sacred weapon in a long, burlap sheathe strapped to her back to keep it from being seen and recognized by others. Like the rest of the girls, she wore none of her adventurer gear despite having her hair down in a braided ponytail like always. To anyone else's eye, she'd appear as your run-of-the-mill yet beautiful country girl making her way into the village. She was surprised to see it fortified with many wooden walls built up for defense, but she understood why after hearing about the attacks from Trolls a while back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind her were the twins, Tia and Tina, who were no longer wearing their usual ninja garments, but instead, they wore simplistic traveling cloaks wrapped around their bodies to hide all their weapons. Gargaran wore simple farm-hand attire with a long, form-fitting dress over a pair of pants to not hinder mobility. She stood out the most among them all, aside from Evil Eye, who wore a shroud of concealment like always. She appeared as a mysterious Fortune Teller with her mask still worn over her face. Their idea was to go incognito and investigate Carne Village to learn any information on the one they call 'Ainz Ooal Gown' and any other mysterious Supernatural elements that may be connected to Jaldabaoth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lakyus looked back at her teammates and smiled cheerfully when she pointed at the village ahead of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, ladies, we're here now. According to our intel, there may be a strong connection between the one called 'Ainz Ooal Gown,’ who has been said to have first appeared here, and Jaldabaoth. We don't know for sure if these leads are accurate or false trails, so we'll blend in and ask around the village to see what these villagers know, if anything at all. They've been on the brunt of otherworldly Chaos as of late. It's as good of a place as any to investigate." She explained, seeing her Rose Members nod in agreement as they arrived just outside the village gate. "Just remember, try to blend in and not be too obvious with your questioning. With any luck, we'll learn more than what we already know and find out if there's a connection between this mystery figure and Jaldabaoth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group flashed the wall guards their permits for passing into the village.Once he had let them go inside, they got to work gathering intelligence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'We should be wary. I can't help but feel that something ominous is on the horizon.' Evil Eye thought to herself as they entered the village, looking around at the landscape and wondering if any hint of these Supernatural threats could really be found here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group of five dispersed into the village’s bustling populace, keeping within character as they made conversation with the villagers while learning what little they could of recent events near or inside the town. Evil Eye pretended to be a Fortune Teller and secretly use Magic to grant 'Blessings' to any chatty girl or man. The Twins pedaled goods nearby the potions shop run by a lad named Nfirea. Gagaran offered to help with cattle at the request of the village chief, a girl named Enri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Lakyus went to the tavern and played a minstrel’s role, occasionally overhearing things from gossiping men who had been drinking closeby. To Lakyus' delight, she heard one of them mention the appearance of a character who bore the exact resemblance of the 'Demon Emperor' Jaldabaoth. Pretending to take a break and get off stage, Lakysus went over to the bar to listen in on their conversation, overhearing many things regarding Undead monsters and Giant Hamster Beasts appearing somewhere within the region.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Likewise, the twins heard tell of a great Sorcerer who had vanquished the Sunlight Scripture when fighting alongside the great hero Ganzeff. Evil Eye heard something similar and narrowed down the locations where ruins of any kind would be home to Demonic Monsters and would be stationed somewhere near modern civilization. Gagaran grinned like a champion when hearing Enri namedrop 'Ainz Ooal Gown' and asked out of curiosity for more, but heard nothing and saw the girl squeamishly scurry away as if saying too much. The Brutish warrior felt this was a victory and reconvened with her teammates to exchange information, not knowing that a raven-haired beauty overheard the exchange after spying on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>******</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Five girls were about to gather in a room at the Inn when Lakyus ran into the great warrior Momon himself, with his partner Nabe when arriving at the Inn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Momon! You're here! What great fortune this is! What are the odds of finding you here all the way from E-Rantal." Lakyus beamed as her other teammates came out and greeted their fellow Adamantite Adventurers outside of the Village Inn with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall, dark-armored knight, whose face was hidden from all, stood proudly before them with his partner 'Nabe' at his side. She was really a Doppelganger creature known as 'Narberal Gamma' of the Seven Pleiades. Here, under the guise of 'Nabe,’ she served as her lord's right hand in his charade as the Mercenary Hero Momon. Together they were the group known as 'Darkness,’ an Adamantite-rank group famous for many feats recently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Greetings, Lady Lakyus, it is a surprise to see you here in Carne Village, you and the entirety of Blue Rose squadron. I trust you have been following similar leads on the whereabouts of all these Supernatural entities as well, yes?" Momon questioned, calculating what to do with this group of women now that they were looking for the Great Tomb of Nazarick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, may we ask what are you doing here, Lord Momon? We were under the assumption you currently operated only in the kingdom or simply stayed in E-Rantal city." Tia, the Blue-clad Twin of the Ninja sisters, asked carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doing my job, I often take requests from smaller villages like Carne Village in my spare time when I have  need of money. There is certainly no shortage of monsters around here to slay. I keep the people of this village safe almost regularly; besides, I think Nabe and I are the only Adventurers that frequent this village anyway. Bounties are abundant in a village far removed from the Capital after all." He explained, earning an understanding nod from the twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So are you looking for Jaldabaoth, too? Got anything you can tell us, big guy?" Gagaran spoke out, chuckling excitedly as Momon gestured to the inside of the Inn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's discuss things there first. We must have privacy if we're to compare notes." He explained, having Lakyus and the others agree with him as they went inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evil Eye paused at the doorway a moment, looking at Momon through her mask and clutching her chest tightly like she was a Maiden-in-love, secretly blushing while thinking about what to say to him when they're alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It....is so great to see you again, Lord Momon. I hope you'll be able to help us with this investigation. The World could use more heroes like you.~" She said, secretly grinning and feeling her undead heart skip a beat before going inside. Nabe flashed him a confused look and received a shrug from him in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I honestly don't know what that is about honestly, perhaps she had taken a liking to me when I had saved her from being killed by Jaldabaoth." He explained, seeing Nabe flinch angrily at the thought of resisting the urge to kill these women for hurting Entoma in their last battle when he had arrived to play the Hero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just say the word, my lord. No one will ever question where they went. No one, also I'm sure Entoma will appreciate having something to eat later on." She suggested coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, now, let's see if we can't dissuade them first before we decide anything rash, Nabe. After all, if a Princess's chosen warriors were to go missing, more investigations might be sure to follow. Maybe even an Army instead, now come, let us go inside and discuss things with our 'Comrades.’" Momon said as they went inside, greeting the Blue Roses at their selected bedroom when they did. He sat down at a desk, waiting to hear their explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now then, what have you five found out, Lady Lakyus?" Momon questioned carefully, seeing the blonde maiden nod fiercely as they began going over their findings on the whereabouts of the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth and the mysterious Ainz Ooal Gown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With everything that we've learned, we can assume that Jaldabaoth has a Lair somewhere nearby. All of these sightings of unique, otherworldly monsters are of no coincidence. He has to be connected to them. After all, you fought with that horrible cult  Zurrenorn near here, did you not? There's no explanation, especially not when we've heard tell of a 'Great Tomb of Nazarick' located somewhere within this region." Lakyus finished explaining, making Momon grumble as the Blue Roses looked to him for support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me ask you a question first, women of the Blue Roses." Momon began darkly. "I may know of the location to that place. I stumbled across an underground Tomb sometime ago when I was out hunting within the forests. I have not yet explored it myself, although I do believe now that it is the likeliest place for a Demon's Lair. Let me ask you this; are you truly prepared to go exploring inside? If Jaldabaoth is as strong as I know he is, then anything found in his lair would be beyond your capabilities. He is frighteningly powerful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'That is an understatement, to be sure. The guy reeked of pure death when we last saw him.' Evil Eye thought, noticing Tia clutching one of her Kunai stiffly, likely thinking of that insectoid monster in the guise of a little girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lakyus nodded with a firm look of resolve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We intend to only locate it, assess its strength, then report back to her Majesty. If it is the lair of that monster, then the Princess and the King will send the entire Royal Army and every available adventurer with us to help take down the Demon King once and for all. We'll vanquish any and all monstrous foes that get in our way." Lakysus explained. "All of this must also be connected to this mysterious 'Ainz Ooal Gown,’ a seemingly powerful Magic-user who saved Carne Village and fought along Gazef about a year ago. After learning what we know of the battle between a mercenary named Brain Unglauss and a Vampire he calls 'Shalltear Bloodfallen', there is no mistake the origin of all this madness lies within that tomb."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finished explaining, leaving Momon to sigh wearily as he got up from his chair. Nabe looked as stoic as always, yet glanced in his direction with uncertainty and unease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well, I suppose I cannot let you do this 'Scouting' mission on your own. That tomb, if it truly is the Enemy's hideout, is far too dangerous to let any of my fellow Amantite adventurers explore it without some help. Nabe and I will take you to the place most likely to be Jaldabaorth's Lair, and together, we'll go with you inside." Momon said, making a smile appear on Lakysus' and Gagaran's faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, all five members of the Blue Roses traveled alongside Momon and Nabe over to the Crypt's location, geared-up and ready for a fight. Lakyus had out her famed 'Sword of Darkness' and her weapons array of floating swords hovering above her shoulders. Her sacred armor 'Virgin Snow' was strapped on and all her other usual adornments when out adventuring. A readied look was on her face; the Blue Roses were as well. Each of them had their weapons held out and ready, except for Evil Eye, who kept hers hidden. They stood in front of the Ruins Momon, and Nabe had directed them to and stood outside prepared to venture into the supposed lair of the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, girls. Keep your guard up and stay on your toes. Who knows what we'll find inside of this place once we go inside." Lakyus instructed, then looked at Momon, seeing him nod back to her, giving her the signal as they set forth into the darkness of the ruins of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Understood, boss. We'll be ready this time. I’ve packed some of Evil Eye's special insect repellant in case we run into that thing again from last time." Tia said, making Nabe flinch as they proceeded in further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After seeing what she alone was capable of, I'm prepared for the worst when it comes to Yaldabaoth himself," Tina added, seeing Gagaran and Evil Eye nod their heads in agreement. On the other hand, Momon had a different train of thought regarding the Blue Roses' nosiness into Nazarick's affairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Dammit it all, I really should've put a spell to hide the Tomb from any prying eyes. Now there have been leaks out in the village of Carne itself because of it. Well, it's not like these ladies are prepared for what's inside once the party gets started. Especially Lakyus, I'm curious about that sword of hers, but I'm more curious how long it'll be until a proud, noble warrior like her is broken when I'm done.' Momon thought to himself as he started checking out the twins, Tina and Tia, from the side of his helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He admired Lakyus's rather appealing body and all-natural beauty, as well as her refined sense of justice that came with the entire package. The twins can be considered lookers as well despite both being very petite and lean in muscle mass, breasts included. Since Ainz still had a taste in little numbers like Shalltear, it's safe to say the twin ninjas were also very appealing in their own right. He could tell they were both fierce and demure in terms of feminine flavor. He was secretly glad that Albedo wasn't here with him right now; otherwise, she'd probably behead all of them without hesitation out of perceived jealousy. The other two women, however, Ainz couldn't care less about. Gagaran was far too butch to his liking, and Evil Eye's appearance remained unseen overall. He’d like to see what she looks like underneath it all to consider taking her in like he's about to do to her leader. Alas, she'll be excluded when 'It' starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The farther they went inside, the more elaborate and well-maintained the insides of the ruins became. They saw more dark imagery, strange furnishings, and obviously Demonic sensitivities that convinced Lakyus and the rest that this truly was the location of the Demon Yaldabaoth's base. They were just about to reach the first floor of the supposedly empty tomb, which appeared to be more lavish and seemingly not connected to the mundane crypt above ground. However, the first floor was littered with all kinds of traps and countermeasures against would-be thieves and other raiders in case of an assault to measure the capabilities of foes not strong enough to take on the guardians. Momon went on ahead by at least a few feet, uncovering his armored hand and beginning to channel Mana into the spells to activate the right mystical traps he needed to split all five women up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lord Momon, just how big is this place? It looked a lot smaller from the above-ground; down here, it's like an entire labyrinth is waiting for us." Evil Eye asked, not seeing him cast a Magical Spell that suddenly filled the area with incredibly dense black fog! "W-what? What's happening?! Boss?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everybody! Stay together! This is obviously a trap designed to confuse us and split everybody up!" Lakyus called out, unable to see even her hand in front of her face, yet still able to keep her Sword of Darkness ready with the multitude of blades floating around her back. "They must have noticed us already and set traps in advance, waiting to activate them once we got too close. Tch! Dammit, why didn't I consider having Evil-Eye use some kind of Trap-Detection spell earlier? Can everybody still hear m----!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lakyus was suddenly cut off from speaking when her voice became drowned out from a Silence spell that was placed over her. She clutched her throat with a panicked look on her face. Scrambling to look around for her allies but only seeing pitch-black fog in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kyahh!" Tia's voice came out when the sounds of a trap door opened up, leading to a portal that took her somewhere else in the Tomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tia...! Gyaahh! Something's got a hold of me! B-Boss!" Tina cried out next when she felt a tentacle slither around her neck, pulling her into a secret room and leaving Lakyus all alone. She saw neither Gagaran nor Evil Eye and looked around desperately for any signs of Momon or Nabe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Momon! Momon! W-where is he?! Did he fall into a trap too?' She wondered to himself in dread and increasing panic, but then saw a symbol of Magical energy appear beneath her feet when it lit up with a glowing demonic sign she had never seen before in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Lakyus could react or move out of the way, her entire vision went white, and she found herself being teleported elsewhere inside of the building, leaving the entirety of the Blue Roses successfully captured by Ainz Ooal Gown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she awoke, Lakyus found herself somewhere in a dark, dimly-lit room someplace within the Tomb. She shakily got up onto her feet and noticed that there weren't any windows or exits she could take advantage of at all. If anything, it was as spacious as a theatre with a dark and foreboding sense of despair she couldn't help but feel. Grabbing her sword from nearby, she held it ready as if waiting for the fight of her life...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I...I..lost them! All of them! In the blink of an eye! Sir Momon and Nabe too! Ughh...he was right, this Lair was beyond my capabilities to investigate, though I never thought the first floor alone would have traps that I couldn't immediately counter with Evil Eye's abilities. I need to retreat for now and find a way out, so I find my girls again.' Lakyus thought until she heard the faint echo of footsteps coming from nearby, making her turn her head in that direction, and saw only a small source of light coming forth from the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out from the shadows stepped a tall, robe-wearing, skeletal monster wielding a large staff in one hand. Lakyus could already feel the overwhelming power radiating off of him the moment he became completely visible. He was an Elder Lich creature, and one so powerful and foreboding in Magic might that it made her shudder nervously to even look at him, the glowing red eyes he had certainly didn't help as she stared him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome, Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra; Leader of the Blue Rose Squadron. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown; I am the Sorcerer King. I believe you and your party have been searching for me. Well, here I am." He introduced, making Lakyus pale a bit as she clutched her sword with trembling hands, struggling to remain firm while standing in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're the great Ainz Ooal Gown, eh? Nice to meet you, but how did you know my name?" She asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes and giving Ainz the intriguing sight of a fierce-looking warrior braving certain doom in the body of a beautiful noblewoman. He very much liked what he was seeing. Ainz considered women of Valor like her to be a relatively rare thing, almost akin to a sacred treasure he wanted to possess, but in this case, the treasure was something he wanted to play with instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Among all of his other rings worn over his bony fingers, Ainz had donned a new one that would allow him to shapeshift into a flesh and blood version of himself, similar to how Doppelgangers take on a person's characteristics on a genetic level. Ordinarily, as a Lich, he wouldn't feel lust or any other earthly needs like hunger or sleep, but with the ring now worn over his right middle finger, Ainz had felt the very human urge of sexual attraction towards the adventuring Noblewoman that he intends to take advantage of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know a great deal about you, Miss Alvein, and I yearn to learn even more on a more 'intimate' level, but do consider your precarious position first. You are in my territory, alone, shaken in morale, and without any form of backup whatsoever against a force you cannot possibly hope to overcome. I assure you, I am well above the level of your fighting strength. Even the great Ganzeff can not hold a candle to me. So I'll lay it out for you in a simple-to-understand way; either submit peacefully or....be a fool and try fighting me. You'll not only lose that battle but also your freedom and perhaps your sanity as well. What'll it be, Miss Alvein?" Ainz asked with a fierce glow of red eyes, furthering Lakyus's increasing level of fear while she remained standing shakily before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...will never submit! I'll take my chances fighting you, O'Great Sorcerer King. You cannot possibly be as all-powerful as you claim. I'll break you apart and make you give me back my Blue Rose Squadron!" Lakyus answered fiercely, disappointing Ainz a little as she readied all her floating blades and channeled as much magical energy into her sword as possible. With a burst of speed, she came charging right at him with her large sword drawn! "This is for the Kingdom of Re-Estize! I will prevail over you, monster!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaped into the air with Sword of Darkness bearing down over Ainz's head, ready to land the first strike, but he simply sighed with annoyance just before his eyes lit up in a shine of red focused on the woman in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No......you will not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wheezing tiredly with sweaty strands of her hair clinging to her face, Lakyus crept along the floor towards her sword, ready to pick it up again and take another swing at the untouched Sorcerer King standing right in front of her. She was on the ground, defeated, with all her floating blade completely destroyed as well as parts of her clothing ripped open to reveal naked flesh to his eyes. Her 'Sword of Darkness' was laying a few feet away from her hands, resting underneath one of his feet until he levitated it into his left hand, clutching it like a trophy and humming to himself with intrigue. Lakyus was battered all over, beaten thoroughly with depleted Mana and dreading with despair that Ainz didn't have a single scratch on his entire body the entire fight. Still, she wasn't about to give up now; she was still ready to fight no matter how brutally beaten she was. She'd keep going until there was no more breath left in her body; Ainz took note of this and would smile if he had lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"*Huff.....huff...huff!* I-Impossible. It's just...impossible! All of my attacks did nothing to you at all?! J-just what in the world are you?" She demanded, clearly beaten in both spirit and body with the former still mostly intact, for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainz cradled his large bony chin into one of his hands after he had the Sword levitate in the air magically like an invisible holster. He looked down at Lakyus' face with an amused look glint in his glowing red eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What I am is beyond your meager comprehension, my dear, but you do interest me greatly. I have seldom seen such resolve and spirit despite overwhelming odds before. Most foes I've mercilessly defeated usually cower in fear of me or give in to despair before offering a surrender. Your spark is truly commendable." He said, leaving Lakyus speechless and unsure of what to say before continuing on. "That being said, I am willing to offer you a wager, a rather 'Intimate' gambit to be held between the two of us in regards to seemingly unwavering spirit. If you endure and remain 'intact,’ by which I mean you remain unbroken in terms of mentality and willpower, I will release all your teammates unharmed, and you'll be allowed to join them on your way out of here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lakyus' face lit up at this; she finally saw a ray of hope in this fog of overwhelming despair. She was curious about how 'Intimate' a wager Ainz was talking about, but she had a feeling she knew what it might be and felt her stomach lurch at the thought. Clenching her hands tightly, she looked into Ainz's frightening skull face with a shaky nod of her head, seeing no other option than to take him up on this wager he made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And... if I lose?" She asked fearfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Simply put, if you lose, you'll be staying here forever and become my newest 'Pet' to enjoy alongside some of your other cohorts” Ainz thought to himself, ‘I was going to have sex with her anyway, regardless of her decision, however, giving her a seemingly fair chance was the more sporting option. It makes breaking her all the more fun.’  “I trust you understand what I mean with this contest, yes?”” *Lakyus shakes her head* Well then, allow me to give you a hint, Miss Alvein. Behold." Ainz let his staff levitate off to the side and managed to activate his Transformation ring, making a brief flash of Magical energy permeate the area until it died down instantly, revealing a large naked man standing in his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lakyus felt her jaw drop at the sight of what she was seeing; not only did he transform into a human male, but a rather well-built, well-hung one on top of it. He had fair skin, scruffy dark hair but had kept his robed hood partially worn over the top half of his face, letting nobody see his eyes from under a shroud of darkness. Lakyus traced her eyes downward and saw the shocking sight of the man's overly large dick hanging stiffly between his legs like a baby elephant's trunk. It was just as thick as one and very beefy-looking, too, reminding her of one of her stud horses back home in the capital. She gulped nervously and noticed that he also had a large pair of balls the size of grapefruits, making her fear how ruined her body will be once he puts that thing inside of her maidenhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainz quickly cast a healing spell over her bruised and battered frame, restoring her small wounds and fixing her clothing up in the process so she could stand up at his command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now then, strip, Miss Alvein. I want you deprived of your entire outfit and armor set." Ainz commanded, seeing the woman squeamishly clutch her chest into both arms, blushing as deeply as the color of a red rose as she hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"B-b-but my Armor, the Virgin Snow.....! I won't be able to wear it anymore once I've become.....indecent and sullied. It can only be put on by a Maiden, a Virgin like me!" She protested and saw a frown appear on Ainz's half-hidden face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Must I repeat myself? If you'd like, I could simply punish your teammates in your place if you are going to be selfish and welch on this wager. Besides, the point you're trying to make is moot, is it not? You are to endure being ravished by me, meaning your armor will be useless to you anyway. Do not make me rescind my offer and follow up on my promise to take it out on the other Roses in your place." Ainz warned, causing Lakyus to rapidly nod her head in reluctant agreement, beginning to unfasten the latches on her breastplate slowly while feeling utterly humiliated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing nervously, she undid each latch and knot from the armor chest piece of 'Virgin Snow,’ saying goodbye to it mentally as it came off and fell onto the ground. Now Lakyus was only wearing her blue tunic outfit over her tight, red, form-fitting bodysuit. Ainz didn’t see enough yet to be entertained. He mentally hurried her up while standing upright with his dick remaining as flaccid as before. She sighed bitterly to herself and peeled off the straps of her blue tunic outfit, letting it slide down her body and leaving her only in the red bodysuit as well as her armored gauntlets leggings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lakyus kept a wary eye on Ainz, feeling the instinctual urge to look at his manhood again; she had been as pure as the driven snow for as long as she can remember. Not even a kiss or a relationship with a loving man was something she had before becoming an adventurer out of Royalty. His anatomy haunted her as she carefully pulled off each of her armored gauntlets from off of her fingers. Her boots came next, exposing her soft-looking feet to his eyes. All that was left now was her form-fitting bodysuit, highlighting her curves and likely covering a femininely-toned frame underneath it. Ainz was looking forward to seeing her naked flesh out in the open right now. His human lust for Lakyus was getting thicker and more deranged. He would not contain himself once he took care of the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Sniff....I-I must do this...for my Rose Squadron. If I must debase myself and bear all, letting my body be ravaged by this man, then so be it. I just pray my sanity will stay intact. Lord knows that monster he's carrying between his legs may ruin my body for life. Forget about marriage. I’ll never be a suitable wife for anyone, that is if I can even endure and get out of here.' Lakyus mulled in thought, unbuttoning the top of her red bodysuit from the front, revealing a hint of adequately busty cleavage before reaching around to the back to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long line of latch-on buttons over her backside to help keep her outfit intact unless she desired to take it off. Undoing one latch-button and another, and so on, she eventually managed to peel the entirety of her bodysuit zipper open, exposing her partially-naked backside in all its unmarred glory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Splendid, despite being a longtime adventurer of Adamantine rank, she has no scars or battle wounds whatsoever on that perfect body of hers. Perhaps it was due to her armor protecting her, or maybe she was simply fortunate in avoiding damage until now.' Ainz pondered and watched Lakyus slip off the top-half of her suit, exposing her azure-colored brasserie holding pair of a nice pair of D-cup sized tits that were hidden by her armor before. They were splendidly ample and in teardrop shape, her breasts were abundant in health from how full they appeared to be. Not to mention that her nipples were actually becoming erect in spite of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the rest of her outfit came down her body, leaving her in only her bare essentials with a matching lace thong appearing between her wonderfully smooth legs. Ainz was admiring her ass from the side, seeing that it was beautifully round and in somewhat of a heart shape with curves perfectly accentuating her slender waist. The creamy goodness that was her ass made him consider violating that part next, right after doing her pussy of course. Lakyus was certainly a sight to behold as she stood almost naked in front of Ainz, feeling shame and embarrassment beyond belief now that she stood naked before a man for the first time ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Mmhmm, she is quite the voluptuous sight for a Noblewoman. I will enjoy having fun with her. I wonder if this new taste for collecting prideful women will be my new obsession outside of gaining knowledge.' Ainz wondered and watched Lakyus peel off her brasserie next, revealing her naked tits entirely in their voluminous, soft-looking glory. The pink of her nipples could be seen as well as the neatly-trimmed golden bush of pubic hair directly above her sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Lakysus reluctantly pulled down her thong after letting her bra drop, Ainz noticed that her pink folds looked as tight as one could expect of virgin nobility; this excited him very much. Once the thong was now on the floor in the pile of discarded clothing and armor, she now stood naked in his eyes with hands clutching her shoulders in shame, keeping her face averted from his eyes with a dark blush on her face. Lakyus had an adequately voluptuous, somewhat curvy figure teeming with athletic muscle. She was wonderfully feminine with skin as light and as pure one would expect to see on any well-groomed princess. Ainz grinned widely and removed the rest of his clothing, leaving only the shroud of his hood on over the top half of his face when he approached her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-there, I'm finished now." Lakyus bitterly replied, feeling utterly humiliated and shamed until seeing Ainz magically light up some candles from within the room, exposing it to be his throne room as he plopped himself down onto his overly large chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Splendid, now then......pleasure me orally, Lakyus," Ainz commanded, gesturing to his long, thick appendage hanging loosely between his legs like an elephant's trunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lakyus nearly paled at the thought of trying to fit such a thing into her mouth but relented to dropping down on her knees in front of him and making her way over to place herself between his legs. She was silently sobbing in the process, hissing at Ainz with hate and disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes, Lord Ainz. Ugh...." She wretched yet found herself increasingly enchanted by how large and how beefy his dick appeared to be. The more humane part of her base urges caused the noblewoman to salivate slightly as she grabbed it into her hands, barely able to wrap her fingers around it as she held it between her palms. 'S-so...thick! Seriously, it's like the length of somebody's forearm. This thing is supposed to g-go inside of me?!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brought the phallus closer to her face, noticing that the glans of his cock was almost bigger than her mouth. Still, she opened her lips wide and brought out her tongue, bringing it over to where she began eloquently licking it around in soft circles, tasting the bulbous head of Ainz's dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ggguugh....! *Schlopp!*..gghnngh! Mmmghnnh! *Schlop...schlop...schlop..schlop..schlop..schlop!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A subtle series of quiet squelching noises followed with Lakyus sucking hungrily on the head of Ainz's dick. She was clumsy and unfocused for the most part, working her lips haphazardly around his cock while lightly stroking the thick mass that was his shaft. Ainz was getting very little pleasure from her amateur antics, but finding himself amused by Lakyus' half-hearted attempts nonetheless. She tried putting more effort into her actions. But feeling her lips stretch wide around the head of his cock was almost proving to be too much for her. She struggled to have it plunge into her mouth and did so in a way that would let her keep her jawbone intact due to the size. Lakyus didn't doubt that she could perfect the art in time, with enough practice, but right she only had to be good enough to survive his lust with her sanity intact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hhmmghhhh!" She hummed loudly, peering up at a barely-amused Ainz as he watched with his head resting on the palm of his right hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not impressed, you know. Surely you can do better than this, Miss Alvein. I understand that you are a virgin with no experience in sexual activity, but do you not have motivation within you to go and save your friends?" He taunted, smirking slyly as his words had lit up a fire underneath Lakyus' nicely-toned white ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lakyus narrowed her eyes at him and grabbed the sides of his shaft more tightly, stroking her fingers up and down around his thickened cock as she began swallowing more of it into her mouth, ignoring the pain while doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gguuggghhhhhh! Nngghh! *Schlop..schlop....schlopp..schlop...schlop..schlop..schlop!* Gaackk!" .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She struggled to fit everything inside of her mouth, feeling her jaw stretch and ache as she slowly inhaled several more inches of Ainz's cock into her mouth. She stopped half-way, feeling her throat cavity bulge with his mass and feeling her lips squeezing around the skin of his shaft in a tight, succulent manner. Ainz felt the difference immediately and groaned with approval, enjoying the warm sliminess of Lakyus' warm mouth, swallowing him up at least halfway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mnnghhh! That's more like it, now put your back into it and blow me to completion. Make me release my load into your gullet before I take you right here on this floor; I intend to be very un-gentleman-like, Miss Alvein. If your spirit is as strong as your willpower, then perhaps you shall succeed yet." He let out, casually grinning as she began bobbing her head up and down onto his cock, creating loud squelches of moisture as she gobbled half of his cock into her waiting mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whimpered in pain and squeezed her eyes shut, pumping her hands furiously up his cock with increasing intensity. Her fingers squeezed every part of his skin as best she could, massaging his more erogenous areas and making the Sorcerer King feel pleasure beyond belief since this was his first time doing this kind of thing as well. He could feel the saliva of the Noblewoman's mouth beginning to cover up more and more of his cock as she managed to fit him farther into her throat. Loud, guttural slurping noises followed as Lakyus hungrily deepthroated Ainz Ooal Gown's cock with ever-increasing intensity and willpower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I must do this! I must do this! I can save the Blue Rose Squadron!' She mentally declared, mustering up her energy to keep going and feeling his shaft beginning to swell in response to her actions. A bit of hope lit up in Lakyus's eyes as she felt Ainz beginning to throb, ready to ejaculate what she assumed to be a gallon-sized load down her throat. She mentally thanked her stars when believing he would waste a load outside of her virgin body, but instead, she heard him speak out and grab onto her head gently to get her to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hnnghhh! That....is enough, for right now anyway. I grow impatient to plow your virgin soil now that I have seen how voluptuous your body is after watching your little strip show. I do hope for your sake that it is a safe time to do so.~" He chuckled darkly, making the color drain from the woman's face as she was slowly forced back by Ainz's right hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth came off of his member with a wet plop, leaving her jaw aching as she rubbed her cheeks softly before noticing he stood up from his throne as well. Ainz's cock remained as hard and as thick as a horse's cock, its rigidity, and fullness, as well as the size of his balls, indicated he was anxious to pump a large amount of sperm into her body. Lakyus feared the worst-case scenario of getting pregnant from this man and having his baby. Ainz looked down into her eyes with a smile before overtaking her body. Pressing down on top of her in a sudden rush!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gaagghh! Uugghh......!" She whimpered fearfully, anxious to have that monster of a phallus inside her body at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainz didn't care for her concerns as she raised her legs up high, lifting her buttocks off of the ground and exposing both her soft-looking anus as well as her glistening pussy in full. He planted his feet around her thighs, keeping his body hovering over her own as she remained below, ready to be fucked in a mating-press position right away. Ainz brought up his cock above her buttocks and ground himself between the crack of her ass until he guided his dick to place itself at the very cusp of her juicy-looking sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear and terror ran through the woman's body. Lakyus felt him spread open her folds next, preparing to shove that massive dick headfirst into her unspoiled maidenhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here...I.....go! Mmmhhh!" Ainz let out, thrusting his pelvis forward in a swift and firm thrust, piercing the wetness of Lakyus' maiden sex in one hard shove, spreading her insides out in the most painful way possible and feeling her hymen rupture instantly due to his size!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Squelch!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ggyaggggghhhhh! Aaggggghhhh! Uuughh......!" She cried out in pain, clenching her eyes shut and feeling the blood from her hymen seep down the surface of her nether region. Her legs twitched painfully into the air, with toes wriggling about as she felt him pushing through her freshly-deflowered sex on its way to her cervix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lakyus sputtered about, breathing rapidly as she saw her breasts bouncing along with her torso. She was overwhelmed by pain and, admittedly, a growing sensation of Nirvana creeping through her body as she felt Ainz's mighty dick fill out the space of her walls completely. His dick’s mere presence alone touched many sensitive erogenous zones inside of her body. Were it not for the intense, miserable pain of having her innocence taken in such a violent manner, Lakyus would be enjoying the sensation of having such a grandiose dick inside of her sensitive womanhood. Her folds gushed, clutching him tightly as they remained there in position, not moving so Ainz could get used to the feeling of having freshly deflowered a beautiful woman's body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmngghhhh! Exquisite! Yes! Congratulations on losing your virginity, Miss Alvein. You'll enjoy the fruits of being a woman ravaged by me in due time, right now though, let’s see how well you can handle this. Remember, if you submit or even beg me to stop, it'll count as a forfeit, and you'll lose the wager." Ainz said, growling with pleasure as he felt her freshly slick insides wrapping around him tightly as he began to slam his waist into the woman's upturned body from above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lakyus felt each sawing stroke of Ainz's penis burrowing through her depths, filling out her walls and making each and every stroke more pleasurable than the last. She was still in great pain after losing her cherry, looking at her 'Virgin Snow' armor with lament and feeling the urge to cry out in pleasure, beginning to gnaw at her. Her body was slowly being rowed into by the man's massive frame, titillating her loins since it was such a well-defined, masculine body that was ravaging her right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainz was grunting softly at first, enjoying the gift, squishy feeling of her sex, sucking his cock into her cervix, and eventually passing into her womb. Her toes curled, and Lakyus arched her back upward, making her tits press into Ainz's chest. He began rutting into her more rapidly, slapping his balls against the crack of her ass and letting her legs wag in the air nonstop. Soon, the noises of sex filled the entire chamber, followed shortly by Ainz's grunts of animalistic pleasure as he fucked Lakyus thoroughly onto the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm..mhm...mhm..mhm..mh..mhmm.mh..mhmm..mhmm! Ohhh yess! Miss Alvein, you have such a magnificent, perfectly healthy body I am greatly enjoying right now. Mmhmm!~" He growled, watching the blonde woman's face shift into one of remorseful moaning, for she was in conflict whether or not she should enjoy this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and turned her face to the side, blushing madly while she was feeling Ainz plow harder into her soaked slit with gusto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'N-no.....! I-I can't enjoy this right now! I can't let... him win...ggyyaahhh!~' She cried out mentally, leaving her h lips hanging open as she continued to feel Ainz and his amazing cock plow through her sex for minutes goingf forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each grunt and labored moan drew her closer to letting out her pleasure orally, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he gave her pleasure, but at the same time, she could no longer hold any of it back. Right as soon as she felt Ainz's dick slam into the back of her womb, pushing into a highly sensitive weak spot that could very easily be called her G-spot, Lakyus came to climax right there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaggghhhhhhhh! I'm cumming.....! Ohhh......!~" She cried out, shuddering in ecstasy and soaking the man's cock and balls in her juices, squeezing his length desperately as she clung to him on instinctual reflex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainz grinned and watched her ride out what is possibly her first-ever climax, making it sweeter to him that he caused it within such a repressed noblewoman without even trying. Once she was done soaking his genitals on her cum, he began sawing out of her again, pumping more aggressively into her wonderful body with faster thrusts than before. This time Lakyus was screaming out more commonly now, no longer trying to hide her pleasure while Ainz fucked her against the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uuaahhhh! Aahh...aaahh....ahh...ahh...ahh...aaahh...aaahh..aaahh!~" Lakyus cried out, keeping her eyes closed and then feeling his thick hands grabbing into her tits from above with a smile. She instantly whimpered in pleasure, wriggling underneath him as he continued rutting into her frame, this time fondling her highly-sensitive breasts while doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gghhghhh! Y-you're touching my breasts.....! Ahh! they're extremely sensitive, you know!" She cried out, hoping that he'll be convinced to take his hands off, but instead, she got the opposite reaction from his greedy hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, is that so? Well then, perhaps I shouldn't do.....this!" He yelled out, prodding his fingers into certain areas around her breasts,  causing Lakyus to shudder intensely with yet another impending orgasm about to rip through her body! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kyaaaaggghhh! Hhnghhhhhh! No fair! Ahhh...~!~'' She cried out, tossing back her head as the rutting of bodies continued with her legs dangling straight up into the air. Lakyus was feeling pleasure beyond anything she had ever felt before her life, part of her was going crazy from trying to deny it, and another part of her wanted to keep going until she would hold out for his total completion in this wager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Mmhmm! Her boobs are so soft, so full of life, I think she's probably very fertile right now. That fact alone is making the cum in my balls throb with the desire to breed  this woman senseless.' Ainz thought to himself, enjoying the squishy feeling of her tits between his fingers. 'I can honestly commend her for not wanting to give in, but this is a losing battle for her. She's as good as done very soon. If my impending ejaculation doesn't break her, then perhaps the surprise I'll reveal to her will.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breasts started jostling voraciously about while Ainz kept both hands fondling her tits. For minutes into an hour, this carried on with Lakyus coming several more times before eventually feeling Ainz's dick beginning to swell like an impending volcano, making the walls of her sex churn blissfully around his shaft until she felt like cumming once again. Throwing back her head, she shuddered intensely in yet another orgasm, this time bringing Ainz along the ride as he slammed his body into her with a grunt!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hnggghhh! Here I come,  Miss Alvein!" He grunted, and Lakyus just realized that he was going to seed her insides with likely very potent seed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She mentally anguished and screamed 'No' in her head repeatedly till she felt the explosion of cum surging through sex shortly after!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-no! Nooooo! I don't want to have a baby.....! Yyaaaaaahh!" She cried out in ecstasy, clutching his shoulders from underneath and feeling her entire body quake with a massive orgasm coupled with the feeling of sperm flowing through her depths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainz unleashed a thick payload of warm, molten cum deep into her womb. Lakyus's fears increased exponentially as she felt how much was pouring into her and how thick the heavy rope of cum was. Still, she couldn't help that her body was enjoying the copulation even if it was unwilling. Her toes wiggled around in the air, her body undulated beneath his mighty exterior, feeling injected full of sperm over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Splurt..splurt..splurt..splurt...splurt..splurt..splurt..splurt!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uungghhhhh!" Ainz groaned loudly, filling Lakyus's entire womb full of potent cum for roughly a few minutes in total before stopping. He was only partially spent and pulled out of the whimpering girl, leaving a thick splotch of sperm oozing out of her gaping pussy as a result.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Uughh.....! N-no.....what if I am pregnant with this monster's baby?! I-I can't let that be! Not at all! Ooohhh....at least, maybe this means I survived the test, right?' She wondered to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lakyus was struggling to breathe and recover from this onslaught of a sexual encounter. She took a moment to collect herself and realized that Ainz was no longer inside of her, giving her a reason to wear a brightening smile on her face. She assumed that she had survived the ordeal despite all the odds, not paying attention to Ainz, who remained atop of her, and not noticing that his dick was still as hard as a rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-that....that was it, right? I endured the test. I survived you without being broken! I passed!" She breathed out, sitting upright and momentarily looking relieved with a bright smile on her face until she saw that Ainz wearing an all-knowing grin that spelled trouble for the Noblewoman's hopes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't say the wager would end after the first round, did I?" He asked rhetorically, making the color drain from her face as he gestured to his steel-hard cock. "I said that you must endure, but I didn't specify for how long per se. I'm guessing you assumed it would be until after I finished the first round by injecting my seed into your body. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Miss Alvein, but I am far from done 'testing' you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do have infinite stamina after all.~" Ainz revealed, making the spirits in Lakyus's body sink infinitely lower than before and lift the woman up higher by grabbing both of her legs into his hands. He held her helplessly in his grasp, keeping her squirming as he guided his cock over to the crevice of her perfectly supple ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainz was ready to fuck her again immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lakyus mentally screamed out in anguish, feeling her buttocks being spread open by two of Ainz's fingertips, allowing the bulbous head of his cock to dip into the hole of her ass like so. She wanted to prepare herself for this next wave of pain and sexual pleasure, but a part of her was also looking forward to it as well. Feeling the prodding of her anus begin, Lakyus bit down on her bottom lip and heard Ainz deliver out a soft grunt before thrusting himself into her ass full-stop!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Plop!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hhhgggnnhhh! Kyyaaagggghhhh! Uuughnnhh!  Ooohhh......my Goddess!" She cried out with eyes going wide and mouth falling agape in silent screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her anus spread out stiffly to welcome Ainz's dick into her warm, dampening depths. It was more painful than he took her pussy, but this time her entire rectal cavity screamed out in pleasure and pain as he hilted her halfway, keeping the lower half of her body raised in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmm! Oh my, your buttocks are splendidly warm and wonderfully toned. I suppose that comes with being an Adventurer as well-trained and as experienced as you are, yes?~" Ainz chuckled darkly, keeping the sight of Lakyus thrusting her chest into the air foremost in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nearly blank look on her face indicated that she was indeed breaking, so Ainz made sure that it was the more pleasurable kind of breaking that would ensure the woman would be hooked onto his dick. He said nothing else and began pumping his pelvis downward into her ass, keeping her anus thoroughly plunged in a series of diligent slams of his hips while holding her legs upright. If Lakyus wasn't considered tight and 'Heavenly' when it came to plowing her virgin pussy, then Ainz can say that her warm butthole is just as good. It was decently tight, snug, and surprisingly smooth to churn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pelvis began slamming down into her from above, making subsequent flesh-slapping noises echo throughout the room while she muttered and moaned incoherently with slight despair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaagghh! Uuh..uh..uh..uh..uuh..uuh..uuh...!~'' She cried out, closing her eyes and feeling the pain of having her asshole violated become a little easier. 'Annghh!...agnhh...aahhh..! It...is starting to feel pretty good actually...aagh!~ It's not so bad considering he's so big that there is no further pain to endure, but..nngh...still. Ohhhh...my...Goddess! Uuuuhhhh!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lakyus couldn't count how much time had passed. She could only see that the candles around the dimly lit candles went down little by little as she felt Ainz bottom out of her ass thoroughly for some time longer. Each plunge was something she was looking forward to more than the last. Suddenly a gentle smile of depraved desire began tugging at the corners of her lips while her reason for hating this situation faded away slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subsconusly embracing, albeit slowly, Lakyus brought out her hands to place onto her breasts, squeezing them fondly with a lip-bitten smile of her own. This made Ainz grin; she knew she was breaking entirely with the continuous rows of his manhood, allowing her body to give in to mind-altering pleasure the further he went on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm..mhmm..mhmm..mhmm..mhmm! Gnhhh! Lady Lakyus.....! I will fill your cavity full of my essence, be prepared to be unable to walk for a straight week once I'm done, but note that I am not finished yet. Do you find that acceptable?" He asked and heard only an incoherent grunt of ecstasy escaped her lips, leading to Lakyus moaning loudly to herself as if her mind was overrun with sexual pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainz continued to plow into her ass, thoroughly plunging her anus for a few more minutes until he came hard! With one hard shove of his waist sliding into her buttocks, he let out a thick growl of relief and felt his cock plunge further into Lakyus's ass, filling it up with abundant amounts of seed shortly after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nnghhh!" He grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Splurrt..splurtt..splurttt..splurtt..splurtt..splurtt..splurtt!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thick gushes of cum filled out the woman's bowels thoroughly, making her shudder in yet another orgasm that wracked her like she were a helpless animal writhing in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uuuugghh! Oohhhh......*Huff..huff..huff...huff*....mmhmm." She did not whimper in despair this time like Ainz expected; if anything, it looked as though she had subconsciously accepted she had lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainz pulled out of her buttocks, leaving her anus gaping as wide as an orb, letting thick amounts of cum ooze out of her as she recuperated for all but a minute before he went at her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he pulled out of her butt and gave her a brief moment to recuperate, Ainz continued to fuck  Lakyus thoroughly serval more times, most of which ended up being inside of her pussy with the perverse fetish of breeding her with his child. He left no part of her untouched, be it her mouth which became violated by his tongue or her breasts which were frequently fondled at his leisure, Ainz ravished all of Lakyus, letting her become increasingly tired as he had gone without taking even one small break of recuperation for himself. Having infinite stamina made him unstoppable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The low moans of the woman had continuously filled the air, considering with loud flesh-slapping noises of sexual coitus followed by the inevitable gush of semen rushing out of his body and into hers, wherever it may be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he sensed her willpower was beginning to wind down and decided to cap off the test by riding her torso and fucking his way through her breasts. Lakyus was nearly from head to toe in his seed, filled with it too from every hole. Her braided ponytail had been undone, leaving a long mane of honey gold hair spreading around her backside when he got on top of her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Ainz's eyes, she was beautiful and, on top of that, a perfect capture of elegance and nobility he now owned in the form of a broken slave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p><p>
  <span> After seeing her breasts heaving along with her chest, he felt the urge to feel what they would be like wrapped around his dick as he got on top of her. He straddled her torso carefully and pushed his mighty cock right between her tits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now...I'd like to try out how your wonderful breasts feel. I take it you have no objections?" He asked again and this time saw a creeping smile appear on her lovely lips as she looked at him with a blissful smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-no...please...continue. Use my tits if you think they're so nice.~" She weakly giggled, no doubt letting her broken will transform into a mindless desire for Ainz and his cock now. Lakyus seemed to have accepted her situation subconsciously, likely reformating her mind to that of a sex-hungry slave just as Ainz intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This brought a smile to his face as he grabbed ahold of each of her tits, squeezing them softly and causing her to moan pathetically with sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nghhhh! Ahhh.......!" Lakyus cried out and soon met the bulbous head of his dick sliding up past her chin and above her face. She looked down and saw that Ainz had wrapped each of her soft, doughy melons around his shaft and began thrusting through them with diligent thrusts of his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmhmm! Hhhhaaaahh! Ooh...ooaahh...ohhh..ohhh!~" She constantly mewed as she kept her tits sliding up and down his dick from a horizontal angle. Lakyus could feel the thick inch of his cock pushing and squeezing between her breasts, making her enjoy the warm and comfortable sensation as he kept on fucking her post-sex.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew she was spent yet still craved more of that cock when she woke up. Lakyus partially forgot why she was here and what she should be doing after getting caught in the throes of bliss Ainz offered. She no longer cared at all anymore; only thoughts of this man's cock ran through her mind with the added desire of never wanting to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved it here now and wanted to pledge her eternal loyalty to Ainz after feeling 'Heaven' through his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm..mhmm..mhmm..mhmm..mhmm! Ooohh yes! Your breasts are most exquisite, Miss Alvein. I am beginning to feel my load about to blow all over your face, chest, and eyes. You'd better open your mouth if you want to catch my seed on your tongue." Ainz warned, and Lakyus immediately obeyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth wide and kept her tits squishing against the sides of  Ainz's cock as he pushed in between them at a faster pace. Subtle motions and skin-slapping music of Ainz's hips meeting the underside of her breasts continued for about a few more minutes until he unleashed a thick payload of sperm all over the woman's face!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here...it comes! Take it all, Lakyus! Bathe yourself in my seed!" He growled loudly, enjoying the sensation of adipose flesh crushing the sides of his immensely thick dick while it engorged, spurting ropes of cum all over the Noblewoman's face!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ropes of cum came flying all over her breasts, painting her face and filling up her mouth while caking the rest of her body in pearly white. Lakyus's eyes sparkled with enlightenment, and she saw how wonderful feeling Ainz's dick inside of her truly was. She was smiling happily now, no longer caring about wanting to leave or outlast him in any manner. She only needed to have his dick inside of her some more with the thoughts of giving him a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaaaaahhhh!~ L-Lord Ainz! Lord Ainz.....!~" she cried out, covering her eyes since she was getting layered in sperm for about two more long minutes until he stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainz let out a satisfied sigh and got up, looking at the once-proud Leader of the Blue Roses, now ensnared and broken into being his lovely, cock-hungry slut that was likely pregnant with his baby. This kind of treasure made it worthwhile to do more such as finding others he could do the same. Namely, women of Valor and prideful women such as the other Blue Rose members. Ainz couldn't see himself having a sexual interest in the butch one named Gagaran; Evil Eye was something of another matter he had to deal with that left the twin ninjas Tia and Tina to take care of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmmhm, I wonder. Anyway, answer me this, Lakyus...."  He leaned down close to her deliriously-smiling face with a smile of his own. "....do you still wish to leave?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I don't....! I want to stay!" She shot out, getting up yet struggling to do because she was exhausted and about to pass out. "I devote myself to being your slave! Your pet...! Anything, just as long as I can feel you ravish me more, Master! Hnngh...I swear my..loyalty to you, forever.....~" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Thump!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She collapsed onto the floor exhausted and fucked into a near-comatose state, making this a complete victory in his eyes. A smile crossed his lips as he stood up, ready to have her carried off by one of the maids to be cleaned up and put into the appropriate garments suitable for one of his broken-in sexual slaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't say. Well, I am happy to hear that, Miss Alvein. Do not worry about the Blue Roses. I have arranged things to be taken care of so that they don't come to harm. Well, some of them at least, the other two will be joining you soon." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere outside the Tomb of Nazarick.......</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nghhh! What happened to us back there?" One butch, feminine voice spoke out as she sat up from the stone floor of the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gagaran awoke, still clad in her armor and rubbing her head, seeing that Evil Eye was nearby, also regaining consciousness. When she awoke, she put her mask back on since it was off and looked around, seeing the unharmed forms of Lakyus, Tia, and Tina, along with  Momon with Nabe. The Vampire was more confused than ever about what she saw and experienced when they supposedly went into that tomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened....to us? I thought we were invading the Tomb, the next thing we know is--" Evil Eye began and was cut off by Lakyus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were in this cave the entire time, ladies. Whatever lead we thought we had turned out to be false. That Tomb and everything inside was really this regular cave concealed  with Illusion magic of a higher level and used as bait to lure enemies and unsuspecting adventurers to their deaths." Lakyus informed, making both women look to each other in begrudging agreement, hating that this mission was a failure and that they nearly fell for a trap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least we're alive, huh? How'd we get out then? I thought we fell into a trap and almost bought it." Gagaran asked, seeing Lakyus pointing at both Momon and Nabe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have them to thank for that, had Momon and Nabe been a moment too in pulling us out of that ensnarement, the Blue Roses would've been gone forever, never to be seen again." She explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, we can guess that Jaldabaoth probably created false leads in case squadrons like ours come snooping around. I should've known it was too easy finding this place. It's only fortunate we weren't killed and can try again later on." Tia theorized,  having Tina nod her head in agreement with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He might be concealing his true location. Fortunately, we have a lead thanks to Nabe-san," Tina added, gesturing for Nabe to step forth while Evil Eye and Gargan got up, ready to continue going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, though it took some doing and nearly dying in the process, I believe Jaladbaorth's lair is further south by the borders of the Re-Estize kingdom. We can  travel there and investigate since this place is a dead-end." Nabe proposed, seeing Gagaran and Evil Eye both look ready to journey, prepared for a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, let's go then!" Gagaran said, pumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come then, Roses, but first, we'll rest at Carne Village to gather our strength. This attempt took a toll on our vigor. We must eat and relax a bit before journeying." Lakyus informed, leading her squadron out the cave, leaving Nabe and Momon behind with a sly smirk crossing the former's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just as you asked, Lord Ainz. The Tina, Tia, and Lakyus the others saw were doppelgangers. I had Pandora's Actor summon them for us as per your order to replace them. If you like, I can dispose of the actual Tina and tia you are keeping down in the dungeon. I believe I still owe them for how they  hurt Entoma a while back." Nabe suggested, only to see Momon raise a hand in denial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need, I will deal with them personally, Nabe. After all, ravishing the leader has given me the inspiration to enact a new hobby of mine, and it starts with them.~" Momon said with one red eye glinting brightly through his helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>End of Chapter</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To Be continued...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>This has been for  Lord Nishinkera. Thanks for reading.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blue Rose Ensnarement II- Twins Fall Prey Together- Tia and Tina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Harem of the Sorcerer King</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Overlord</b>
</p><p>
  <b>By Azure/ For Lord Nishinkierai.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Chapter Two- Blue Rose Ensnarement II- Twins Fall Prey Together- Tia and Tina</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earlier in the bottom pits of the dungeon after being separated from the group...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning and rubbing the back of their necks and various other body parts, both Tina and Tia got up after they had landed somewhere on a floor different from where they were first separated. The twin Ninja girls kept their blades out and readied themselves for an attack, both of them still unable to make out much considering how dark it was at their location. Looking up and around, they noticed that they were inside of a spacious hallway somewhere within the crypt. Lighting was still dim, but not dark enough for them to be completely blind. They can see as far as a few feet and two different ways they could go. However,     it was still too dark to see ahead too far ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Touching the ground beneath her, Tia noticed that this dungeon’s supposedly derelict interior was rather lavish as the ground and some of the luxurious furnishings surrounding them included marble only seen in extravagant homes for the wealthy. Tina touched a random stone pillar nearby, seeing that it was well polished and not at all crumbling like one expects a place called a ‘Tomb’ to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmm, the interior reminds me of Ro-Lente Castle or any nobleman’s estate. These aren’t the kind of furnishings you’d expect to find in the home of a monster like Jaldabaoth, sister. Just what have we gotten ourselves with exactly? Tina asked herself, running her hand down the marble pillar and looking around to see where her sister would consider which direction to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something we were woefully unprepared for, I will say that. First, we must find out where we are and leave as quickly as possible. We will reconnect with Lakyus and the others. Hopefully, we won’t run into Jaldabaoth himself or any other minions until we find them. They’re powerful enough on their own, and it was just one of them we dealt with last time around.” Tia said, remembering just how dangerous and fierce that insectoid monster was when she fought it with Gargaran and EvilEye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins started walking down the corridor heading north, or at least in the direction they think was north. Together they noticed there were many doors lining the hallway, but unfortunately, even with their lockpicking skills and other abilities, neither could open any of them. Continuing down the hallway, the twins found any possible exit to be sealed up tight either via magic or by locks with chains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It became apparently clear they were sent here on purpose, left with no hope of escape and perhaps being lured into a trap once they get to a particular location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch! Damn, even my ‘Infiltration’ spell isn’t working. Whatever these things are, they’re all permanently unbreachable.” Tina said, hissing with slight frustration like her sister was doing on the other side as she became repelled by another sealed doorway once she tried to go through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, it seems they were well-prepared for us. We must keep moving and quickly too; I’m sure someone or something is on the prowl looking for us as we speak.” Tia said, making haste with her sister as they rushed down the corridor in hopes of finding an escape route.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them broke into a run, conserving their strength and ensuring neither would run out of stamina in case they were forced into a fight. Making haste, Tina and Tia used their ‘Detect Lock’ skill on every door while passing them by, able to see that none of the many doors were even accessible. It saved them time rather than checking each manually, but it still disappointed them since this went on for hours more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the two stopped to take a rest, each one nearly doubling over and heaving exasperatedly to try and catch their breath, they saw it. Tina noticed it first and tapped her twin’s sister to show her an area just up ahead, illuminated by torches with a door revealing itself to be open. This seemed too good to be true, making both of them were equally wary as well as hopeful for a means to finally escape. They kept their daggers out at the ready just in case it was a trick and began creeping over to the doorway to see what is on the other side. Once they pushed it open, they saw a stone archway with a transportation spell circle just hovering idly in the middle of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Gateway! Tina! We may have found a way out after all. “Tia gasped, feeling excited and hopeful, while Tina nodded her head in agreement despite remaining cautious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us not count our chickens just yet, sister, but it is a breath of fresh air compared to that endless hallway of locked doors we were just in. Let’s go inside.” Tina said, walking in through the gateway with her sister and appearing in an entirely new area of the Tomb of Nazarick entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash of light, they appeared inside of what looked to be a large chamber lined with several rows of cells with a large velvet carpet underneath their feet. Tia and Tina were confused since they saw that not only is the floor the same kind of white marble material as the area they were in before, but the lavish furnishings all around made the place out to be a private museum for keepsakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saying nothing to each other, the two started cautiously walking down the chamber, looking for any signs of their teammates or hoping to find any clues on their location so they could leave immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, it’s awfully well-maintained for what is supposedly a prison. Maybe it’s a mausoleum for their fallen instead?” Tina guessed, and her sister kept her eyes out and focused on whatever they might find as they started searching the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While combing the area, the two noticed that despite being locked up and closed-off, none of the cells had anything in them save for the last two down at the end of the chamber. Both contained a collection of display cases with a mannequin out in the front next to the entrance. They couldn’t’ quite make out what was inside of them from a distance, but they did notice that the cell doors were left open, and the closer the pair got, they could tell that each had contents inside with both of them. Picking the room on the right, they readied themselves for battle and decided to sneak closer to find something they could use to their benefit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tia and Tina crept towards the cell and saw that the mannequin standing there was wearing a lovely pink dress they would otherwise see on a noblewoman of higher status. They looked across at the other one across from them, but this one, however, made their eyes peel open in surprise, for they had immediately recognized what that room’s mannequin was wearing. The twins rushed over to examine if it was a fake or not, secretly feeling profound dread for what it symbolized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that....?! No...! It can’t be!” Tia gasped, and Tina looked closely at the set of white armor they knew to be ‘Virgin Snow,’ the sacred armor of their leader Lakyus being worn by the mannequin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This rattled both girls quite a bit and left a sense of fear and dread dwelling within the depths of their stomachs. Virgin Snow was a luxurious yet durable magical armor that can only be worn by someone of chastity and remained a virgin until she can no longer stay ‘pure’ in a sense. Tia and Tina paled considerably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them said anything. The twins laid their eyes on a collection of several display cases next to the cell. It contained all of Lakyus’s weapons, such as the Sword of Darkness and the hovering blades she had mounted over her backside. They saw that all her equipment, including her clothing, accessories, and trinkets of every kind. It was all neatly organized and displayed inside of each of these cases in well-maintained condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tia covered her mouth with her hand, silently gasping in horror since this was a telltale sign. This could only mean their leader was thoroughly defeated and stripped of every item on her person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her potions, her Scrolls, even her personal perfume, it’s all here! T-this can’t mean...!” Tina gasped until she heard Tia call out to her from nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tina, look over here. You’re going to want to see this.” The blue twin called out, causing her sister to walk over to where they see a collection of several golden plaques nailed to the wall between the display cases and the cell door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the red twin read them out loud, she felt even further creeped out, seeing that it was all personal information about Lakyus contained in full detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her birthdate, her blood type, even her abilities as well as her entire biography up until recently! T-this is insane! Just who are we dealing with?!” Tia growled, reading the list of every detail belonging to ‘Lakyus Avlein Dale Aindra” written on a plaque in front of her with all this unusual information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tia hugged her arms and shivered frightfully, seeing that even her list of accomplishments and eating preferences were listed there as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-this is getting too creepy. We can’t stay here any longer, Tia. We need to go. Now!” Tina yelled out, and Tia nodded in agreement with her, both of them wanting to leave the twisted museum of their boss’s entire life being used as an exhibition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the room, in front of the opposite cell, there was a second mannequin with a few corresponding display cases of its own, also having several golden plaques surrounding it. It piqued the curiosity within the set of twins as they approached it. The mannequin itself was wearing a lovely pink dress they would otherwise see on a noblewoman of higher status. The name listed on the centermost plaque was ‘Hilma Cygnaeus.’ That name rang no bells within either of the girls, but the more information Tia read off the plaques, her eyes widened considerably in realization as she turned to her sister in morbid surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tina, it says here this woman was the leader of the Eight Finger’s Drug Department. How or why any information on her is here is beyond me. We could’ve brought Eight Fingers down all on our own with intel like this, but I am curious about how they were taken before we even got a chance to do it. Could they have been defeated by Jaldabaoth and his crew of monsters while we were busy fighting them?.” Tia asked and saw her sister shrug her sisters with indifference </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have time for sightseeing. There’s nothing in this room that’ll help us find our friends or provide an escape.” Tina added, and Tina nodded immediately, feeling focused on simply reuniting with her team and leaving this place. “Well, either way, this information is entirely useless to us now. Let’s keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls left the cell and continued walking down the chamber until they arrived at a spiral staircase leading downstairs into another floor. They could hear faint sounds of paddling, whipping, and all sorts of moans, both painful and pleasurable, which were making them increasingly apprehensive as they went down. Despite feeling the fear and dread, the two Ninja girls were still insanely curious to see if it might be one of their fellow Roses slowly being tortured. Thus, they ventured down into the next area underneath the chamber they were in, noticing that it was a fully lit room with many instruments of bondage and torture all around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On one end of the room, there was a row of rotating suspension tables. On the opposite end, there was a collection of various torture devices deemed too inhumane to use on prisoners in the Re-Estize kingdom. Many of which were bloodied. Overall the room smelled of sweat, sex, and dried blood; the stench was fresh enough to make both Tia and Tina pinch their noses in disgust and horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tia wanted to cover her mouth before she had a chance to throw up. It was pretty clear that this room was used. Tina had to hold her shoulders in reassurance, secretly feeling glad that none of their teammates could be found, least she find them being tortured in this room. It still didn’t ease the tension in either girl’s body as they felt more on edge than ever before now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-we’ve gotta get out of here right away. Tia, let’s make a run for it as soon as we open the door leading out of this room.” Tina said while looking over her shoulder at the stone-hard set of iron doors appearing to be an exit. ‘I pray that it’ll lead us out into safety and away from this place, but more importantly help us find Lakyus and the others.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tia finally re-composed herself and looked at her sister readily, nodding her head in affirmation as they had turned around with eyes on the doors. Both of them kept their daggers held ready in hand, waiting for the opportunity to attack any of Jaldabaoth’s minions and squeeze any information out of them should they prevail in defeating it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On my mark, three....two...---” Tina said, counted down loudly, until a dark, intimidating voice spoke out directly behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you planning on leaving so soon? We hardly had the time to properly introduce ourselves to each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both twin ninja girls recoiled in utter shock and back-flipped away from the sight of a tall, intimidating man wearing Sorcerer’s robes all over his body. He had bright, gleaming red eyes with a face hidden from behind a mask, one that shook each of them to their cores and made them even more fearful than when they first crossed paths with Jaldabaoth. The presence they felt made even them tremble in their clothing, leading to Tina and Tia feeling anxious to the point of feeling sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-he’s.....got this incredible aura of power around him....! Much more so than Jaldabaoth himself. W-what...is he?!” Tia asked herself, shaking as she clutched her dagger, ready for a fight despite her crippling fear. Tia and Tina both clutched their weapons carefully, preparing to use any and all Ninja art they had in their arsenal to try and survive the upcoming fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerer King, and I believe you two are the other members of the Blue Rose squadron that foolishly stumbled onto my lair…....” Ainz began, being cut off as both assassins charged him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Both Tia and Tina rushed at him with all the force their lithe, athletically-toned bodies could muster! Tia leaped ahead of her twin to bring her knife down upon Ainz’s masked face!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Clang!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a swap of his hand, he deflected her attack with ease and grabbed hold of the girl’s neck. Ainz clutched it for a moment before throwing her over to the side. There she was caught by some invisible force in the shape of a dark shrouded man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By all means, come and see how well you’ll do against my might. Women of valor like you are most appealing to me, you know.” Ainz said, with one of his eyes gleaming brightly in a menacing fashion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tia! You.....!” Tina yelled, performing a Jutsu sign and channeling all of her abilities into her body in a hurry before rushing at Ainz as her sister did. Meanwhile, Tia was restrained and held into the air as if a ghost was carrying her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wha....! What is this?! Why can’t I move my b-guugghh!!” Tia let out before she was gagged by something invisible, feeling similar to a pair of hands in shape and size. She was gagging and further restrained, all the while helplessly watching her sister rush at Ainz from every angle. Tia struggled to move, feeling her strength leaving her body in a very noticeable way. Both her Mana and her Energy were being sapped by some unseen figure, leaving Tia feeling dread when she noticed that Ainz took no damage from any of her sister’s attacks at all. ‘My body....! It feels like everything is...being...drained..out of me. My mana...my stamina...and my lifeforce. W-wait! I know this ability! I have used it in many fights myself. I-it’s Art of the Shadow Clone! How stupid could I be not to notice it earlier and prepare?! Uughh....!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a matter of seconds, following her line of thought and outrage at herself. Tia saw the light bend in and around her body with the Unseen Shadow Clone together. They were becoming invisible and would remain unseen from the battle; Tia could only helplessly look on as her sister faced an impossible enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-Tia?! W-where’d she go?! What did you do to her?!” Tina yelled loudly in outrage at Ainz, but he paid her little attention nor cared to bother answering.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hmm, that Art of the Shadow Clone ability should keep her drained of everything in just a few minutes. She’ll be as weak as she can possibly be and invisible while I take out the other one. This way, I can claim them both without having to kill either of them. It’s a perfectly non-lethal to wear down an opponent like these ladies, but not enough that I won’t enjoy what comes next.’ Ainz thought to himself in amusement while seeing Tina swing her blades at him in a flurry of blinding swipes and slashes that did nothing literally to his body. ‘It is certainly amusing that they fight so hard even knowing that they are hopelessly outclassed, but to see such valor in voluptuous women like them is a rarity of its own. This is why they’ll make excellent additions to their leader as soon as this so-called battle is over.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clang after clang of metal meeting, his physical body rung out, leaving no marks of any kind nor any tears in his robe’s fabric. Ainz Ooal Gown watched Tina’s ferocity with amusement, waiting to see how long it’ll be until she wears herself down. The moment her mana went to zero, he cast a low-power blast of Dark Magic at the girl, blowing her away in a complete defeat yet leaving her alive with the remnants of her clothes hanging off of her nimble frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gghh....! Tia...forgive me...” Tina whimpered while on the ground, barely able to move at all while she lay injured and beaten by a single attack from this man. Ainz noticed that the twins could no longer continue, making it a prompt time to plunge them into despair and get down to business breaking them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ‘Shadow Clone’ kept their camouflage going and held Tia in his arms, making sure she’ll watch while the Ainz the original walked towards her with malicious intent in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both have fought admirably against overwhelming odds against a foe you could not hope to defeat. You two women have my respect, just as your leader had mine when I defeated her earlier. With the same amount of ease, I might add.~” Ainz said, shocking both Tia and Tina into alertness as they looked at the robe-wearing man with fear, feeling as if their time to die had come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘N-no....! Lakyus!’ Tia whimpered hatefully in a muffled voice from underneath the hand-gag. Tina simply clicked her tongue in regret, wishing for Ainz to just kill them both and be done with it rather than rub salt in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your other companions, Momon, Nabe, and even Gagaran and Evil Eye, have left you to your fate. They, like yourselves, thought the best recourse of action was to leave the Tomb of Nazarick and make their retreat. Perhaps, they escaped in hopes of coming back, or more likely, the fear of how hopeless their situation was got the better of them. Survival does take priority; after all, apparently, that’s true even among supposedly professional forces like yourselves.” Ainz added, seeing his words resonate within Tia and Tina, making them bite down bitter tears of anguish as they believed everything he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Of course, that was only because they were fooled by the Doppelgangers I replaced their teammates with. Not that I would tell them that of course. Besides, I didn’t have plans to collect them, especially the butch one Gagaran. Evil Eye did intrigue me a little, though. Maybe I’ll save her for later once I finish up with these two.’ Ainz’s more humane inner voice said to himself as he pulled off the rest of his robes, unveiling his adonis-like body to the two of them and revealing a massive appendage hanging out between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept his hooded cowl over his head with the mask still worn over his eyes, obscuring his identity completely, but not enough so that he won’t be able to indulge in tasting each girl sexually. Tia and Tina appeared shocked for his monstrous appendage measured at about twelve inches long with balls looking as thick as large apples. Both women gulped nervously for the more primal part of themselves felt a hint of desire at seeing the naked man in all his glory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina continued to squirm all over again, trying to back away from Ainz as he bore down on her. Raising a hand up and channeling some Magic, he made several nearly invisible chains of energy come out of a portal in the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be needing any of your belongings now that you belong to me, clothes and all, Miss Tina.~” Ainz said in his darker human voice, smiling evilly as the chains came out to latch onto every part of Tia’s ruined attire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a tug, they tore away her weapons and tore off all of her clothing, such as her scarf, her puffy pants, and every piece of armor possible, including her top, leaving her naked in everything except her fishnet bodysuit. Tina’s nearly naked lithe form was on full display before Ainz, with the last chain tearing away her panties to reveal the sight of her sodden-looking pussy next!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ghhuuh! No....!" Tina gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nngh!” Tia whimpered helplessly from behind the hand, gagging her mouth when the Shadow Clone started rubbing the sides of her waist sensually with a twisted smile on his face. He was keeping her still and making sure the blue-coded twin watched as her sister was about to be ravished by the Sorcerer King. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no...! Stay back! Please.... don’t come near me!” Tina cried out as Ainz pressed his overbearing body down upon her, lifting her legs high into the air with his hands and guiding his turgid cock over into the juicy cusp of her sex. It was evident that Tina was tight, judging by how small her pussy was and how flexible she was likely to be considering her profession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a hard shove, Ainz pushed the knob of his cock into her folds and proceeded to impale the rest inside of the delightfully petite girl!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Squelch!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nngghhhhhh! Aaaaahhhhhh!” Tina cried out, feeling like her insides were literally splitting apart after feeling Ainz’s mighty dick plunge through her opening on its way to her cervix. Her toes wiggled crazily while her legs helplessly wafted about in the air. She felt overwhelmed and arching her back in response, causing her ample B-cup-sized tits to wriggle salaciously underneath his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh yes, this is nice and tight. You’ve been keeping your body in perfect shape, haven’t you, Miss Tina? I am thoroughly going to enjoy the slickness the confines of your pussy have; the added tightness will make it that much easier for me to breed you raw.~” Ainz said menacingly, chuckling to himself a little as he saw that Tia held a horrified reaction on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘N-no! Y-you bastard....! You...nghh...bastard...aaahh!’ Tia struggled and writhed in the grasp of his Shadow Clone, feeling his grip keep her in place while she was feeling his right hand sensually running itself along her slender waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Ainz pushed farther into Tina’s body, making her reel in pain and mind-numbing pleasure as her legs shot up into the air. Her body was twitching noticeably, with her face scrunching tight in defeat, trying to deny the pleasure she felt as he pushed himself into her womb with a hard shove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hup! Ughh.....! Your..ngnh...insides are even wrapping tighter around me now that I’ve pushed myself into your womb. You must be feeling grandiose amounts of pleasure right now, yes?” Ainz asked, feeling the sickness of Tina’s pussy guzzling his cock even more as he began pumping into her narrow waist methodically with consistent thrusts of his penis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon slap after slap of flesh colliding with flesh began echoing out from within the dungeon room with Tia watched helplessly while her sister was forcibly bred by the monster that defeated them. She was hearing subtle squelching noises of her pussy, watching it gush while his mass burrowing deeply into her taint, leaving a bulging mass to appear from within Tina’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaghhh.....aaaghh....aghh...agghhh! Noooo.....! I don’t...want this...! Aaagghh!” Tina cried out, closing her eyes and averting them away from Ainz’s face as he towered over her body, carrying her lower half up so that he was bucking into her in a mating-press position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tia’s eyes watered as she saw her sister’s legs wafting about in the air, moving in sync with the consistent smacking of sexes colliding into each other while Ainz bottomed out of her like a feral animal. In and out, she sees his dick burrowing deeply into her sister’s womb, fucking her in ways no living man ever could unless they were as hung as him. Tina’s breasts started jiggling about salaciously, causing her body to waddle and heave underneath Ainz’s overbearing body and resist moaning loudly in pleasure as he continued to fuck her right there on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘N-noo....! It feels so...good! Uuughhh! I r-really...feel like losing my mind...aaahh!’ Tina thought to herself, wanting to wrap her legs around her rapist out of instinctual reflex for being bred. She could feel Ainz’s cock, which to her felt like a tremendous smooth pole of wood, churning her insides eloquently for minutes on end, leaving his balls tapping the cleft of her supple little ass as he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh...ugh..ugh..ugh..ugh..ugh..ugh! Ooh yes! I can tell by how tightly your cervix is squeezing on me that you’re ready to cum very soon. Are you looking forward to bearing my child that much?~” Ainz joked, pumping consistently into her sex and feeling her insides beginning to churn tightly around his cock the further he goes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina tossed back her head, shouting in begrudging pleasure while reeling in despair at being subjected to this situation. She was feeling mind-blowing sex at the hands of a man, nay, a monster that had defeated their leader and likely performed this with her as well. She could deny how good it felt to have her insides hollowed by his massive cock, making her really feel like a woman for the first time in a long time while doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-nnoooo! Auggghhhh! Mnnghh! Uuh..uh...uh..uh..uh..uh..ahh!" Tina cried out again, beginning to feel her willpower crumble at the hands of Ainz Ooal Gown while her sister watched from afar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Tina....! T-that bastard....!’ Tia thought tearfully until she felt the clone’s right hand fondling her chest through her scant amount of clothing. This caused her to moan quietly into the gag, feeling a hint of pleasure coming from his strong fingers probing into the covered-up mounds beneath her top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, the Shadow Clone leaned in close to the side of her face with a smile on his lips despite having the top half of his face shrouded in shadow. He could feel Tia’s composure crumbling the longer he held onto her breast, hearing her mew in pleasure as just icing on the cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, you are actually bigger than your sister. I guess not all twins are completely alike.” The Shadow Clone said as he fondled more of Tia’s tits through her clothing, making her mewl begrudgingly in pleasure as he touched every sensitive part inside of the one he had in his hand. “I suspect you’re really a D-cup size underneath, but you hide it all with a chest strap so as to not hinder mobility or maybe not upset your sister for having bigger breasts. Don’t worry though, your turn will come soon enough once she’s finished. I can see that you’re becoming aroused just by watching your sister getting hopelessly bred.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“*Ghhghh! B-be quiet....!”’ Tia yelled in a muffled voice, moaning hotly with arousal and excitement as she felt him continuing to fondle her breast. The way he was going about it was in a sensually soothing motion, with his fingers caressing her weak points while seeing her sister get plowed. Ainz had begun rowing his pelvis even harder against her body the further he went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ughhh! Hnhh! Uhh.......!” Tina moaned loudly again, letting her chest heave and cause her more petite tits to wriggle salaciously at an even faster pace. The pelting noises of Ainz’s pelvis colliding into her bottom steadily became louder as he fucked her with wild abandon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the bulging sight of his cock warping the girl’s stomach made Tia feel increasingly sick, yet at the same time, she was becoming even further aroused. Just then, the Shadow Clone’s hand slid down her torso and felt up her slender stomach in an affectionate manner. Then, he spoke up next to her ear again, letting his breath tickle the crook of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just imagine this stomach becoming round and swollen with child; you certainly had the right size and shape of hips to really make child-bearing fun.” The Duplicate chuckled darkly, feeling Tia resume struggling to escape while remaining in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grip around her nimble and petite body was ironclad. His power was so immense that Tia had no choice but to squirm helplessly in her refusal to be raped like her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“*Noooo! Mnnngh! Let me go....! Hnhh!*” She struggled and squirmed inside of the clone’s grasp helplessly, watching as the real Ainz Ooal Gown pummeled away into her sister’s pussy from above, swinging his large balls back and forth as he was about to blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnggghhh! Here I....come, Tina! Yesss!” Ainz yelled out, enjoying the constant clutching of his enormous penis by Tina’s cervix. He felt her walls beginning to contract tightly around him as he pulled out of her pussy one last time to the tip, plunging his body all the way into the back of her throat as she came!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaaahhhhh!” She cried out, shuddering wildly underneath Ainz’s masculine body and squeezing his dick firmly from within the walls of her womb. The contractions of her muscles pushed Ainz into ejaculation, making him buck wildly into her frame as he let out thick ropes of sperm directly into the ninja’s waiting womb!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Splurt..splurt..splurt...splurt..splurt..splurt..splurt!!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina yelled out again as she felt the molten warmth of the man’s cum flood out her depths, causing her stomach to begin bulging up to the point she actually looked pregnant already! Tia could practically imagine her sister’s insides becoming fertilized by the man’s seed, causing her to wretch angrily in the clone’s grasp some more while Ainz continued cumming inside her for nearly two whole minutes on end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s face went blank, still reeling from the mind-breaking sensation of having her insides so thoroughly raped by the man’s insanely large cock. Her legs twitched a few times as she came some more, squirting all over his groin while they remained high into the air. Ainz growled in pleasure, knowing that his enhanced little swimmers were likely racing towards her eggs even now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh......! That was a wonderful experience indeed. Time for the other one.~” Ainz said, grunting as he jerked out another rope of seed into Tina’s twitching pussy, letting it all spill out of her gaping twat once he had started pulling himself off of her with a ‘Splotch’ of moisture coming out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooohhh.....help me...Tia....” Tina whimpered feebly as she felt her body get magically lifted into the air via Ainz’s magic. Sperm oozed out of her gaping pussy en masse, leaving a small puddle until she was moved over to an X-shaped table for bondage nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were still inside of a torture room, after all. Ainz made it so that each of Tina’s ankles and wrists was bound by pairs of restraints, with one going across her somewhat bloated stomach to keep her still while she watched. Making sure another pair of braces lock her head into the place so that she can’t turn away from the upcoming show, Ainz magically created a miniature ball-gag and put it into Tina’s mouth with a smile before snapping his fingers to signal the Shadow Clone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun.~” Shadow Clone Ainz whispered darkly into Tia’s ear before the spell that conjured him reached its limit. The expiration of the spell finally came, and with it, the cloak of invisibility concealing Tia had dissipated into nothingness, exposing her presence to the world once more with the Clone dissolving into nothing as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stumbled onto the ground helplessly, still feeling weaker than a Kitten and unable to move at all despite gaining her freedom again. She looked at Ainz and saw that his dick remained large and upright, not having lost an ounce of rigidity at all despite cumming a gallon-sized load inside of her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gugh! N-no! G-Get away from me!” Tia cried out and, in a panic, started scurrying weakly along the ground away from Ainz, channeling as much strength as she could, but only making as much progress as a two-legged animal crawling the floor right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainz was unfazed and simply smiled evilly as he went over to pick up the enfeebled twin-in-question. He grabbed onto one of her ankles and pulled her up until he could swing her into his arms, carrying her bridal style and feeling her pound her fists weakly into his chest. It was almost too amusing to him to watch her try fighting him off with the strength of a small animal. Yet still, her bravado only made him value her more while doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tia struggled and tried pushing herself off his chest, only to suddenly become levitated out of his arms and held into the air from an invisible force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey....! What are you doing! S-stop!” She cried out, only seeing that Ainz was ignoring her. He magically conjured forth some of the chains and hanging from the ceiling to wrap around Tia’s wrists, binding them together and keeping her suspended like a prisoner ready to be tortured. Her legs remained unbound for now and her clothes, still worn over her body for the time being, but that’s how Ainz likes to do things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He prefers tearing off their outfits personally and has demonstrated as much with Tina so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comfortable?” He asked, walking up to her and becoming a breath away from her lips as he cradled her chin into his right hand. Tia wanted to spit into his masked face but couldn’t find the strength to do it all; she was just that weak at this point. Ainz said nothing and simply grabbed her jaw into his fingers, pulling her onto his lips in an invasive, tongue-swashing lip-lock that took Tia’s breath away!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Schup!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm. *Schlupp...schlupp..schluppp..schupppp!* Hmmm.~” Ainz moaned, languidly rolling his tongue around the insides of her cheeks, taking the Ninja twin totally by surprise while he reached around the sides of her body to grope and pinch her tight little ass into his palms!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnngghhg! Nnggghhhh!!” Tia moaned relentlessly in refusal, reeling in disgust yet finding herself becoming low-key aroused by the sensation of a man expertly making out with her like it was their honeymoon. She hated having to be used like this and hated it even more since she was enjoying the attention he was giving to her ass while he squeezed it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She yelped internally, hating that her body was receiving sexual attention from a man that literally raped her sister in front of her and who was about to do the same to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Ghhkk! H-he’s kissing me...! He’s really making out with me, and I can’t get him to stop! Nnghhh! Forgive me, Tina! Forgive me, Lakyus! This man has us beat, and t-there’s just no way to overcome this!’ Tia thought to herself in despair, hating that she was mewling in response to Ainz hungrily swallowing her tongue into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he was kissing her while groping her ass from behind through her pants made the Ninja woman mew helplessly with slight tears coming down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmmhm...*Pop!*...aahh, you taste splendid, but as much for the main course as I’m sure you are, Madam. I don’t care for foreplay that much when in comparison to actual sex.” Ainz stated casually, drawing himself back and letting a string of saliva carry a bridge between their lips until it faded away. Tia was left breathless and hobbled by the intense make-out session she had just endured, seeing that Ainz reached for her chest and grabbed ahold of her top shirt, grinning confidently as he pulled it off of her body; in one fell stroke!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Rrriiippp!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aahh!” Tia let out, feeling her tight-fitting ninja top tear off, with the bandages she wore over her breasts included! Her bountiful pair of D-cup-sized breasts came spilling out with her fishnet bodysuit remaining surprisingly intact as she wore it all over her naked body at all times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that was left now were Ninja shoes and puffy pants, but Ainz saw to that when she pulled on the hem of her pants with a smile. Another loud rip and tear sound later, and Tia was finding herself almost completely naked before his eyes, keeping her thong over her sex until Ainz tore it off with just his middle finger. With a rip, her juicy, moistening folds became exposed, showing a slight tuft of pubic hair directly above her mound as she was almost buck-naked before his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tia whimpered shamefully and averted her eyes, feeling ashamed and humiliated until she noticed he was going around her body with Tina’s dull eyes following him. Ainz grabbed hold of her hips and lifted up her right leg before pulling her closer to his pelvis, allowing his length to line up with her pussy and grinning as he pulled Tia’s suspended body onto his hips with a single pull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Squelch!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gggghhhh! aaaahhhhhhh!” She cried out, clenching her teeth tightly as she felt her pussy and hymen give way to the immense mass that is Ainz Ooal Gown’s massive dick! Tia felt her juicy, sensitive folds spreading out wide to accommodate the man’s appendage as he pushed himself inside. Her legs quivered helplessly in the air with her body writhing about while her wrists still remain suspended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth hung open silently agape when she stopped screaming loudly in pain at losing her virginity. Despite being a highly flexible and well-trained Kuniochi assassin, Tia was still very much a maiden like her sister was until now. She felt her innocence stripped away and felt only soothing pleasure gradually coming up, becoming stronger until it could null the sensation of pain just a little bit. Ainz had guided his monster-sized dick in even further, reaching her cervix with ease and pushing into the girl’s tight-packed womb. He started gingerly plunging her insides in a thorough and methodical manner slowly. Soon, Tia felt her creamy buttocks begin bouncing against his waist, slapping consistently into his built frame as he was fucking her from behind in a steadily expedient manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gghh! Aaahhh....ooohhh....aaahhh!” She let out, still hissing in slight pain due to his size yet feeling the pleasure of having such a  massive cock tunneling through the walls of her womanhood. She felt every thick inch of his dick pushing out into more sensitive areas, making her long-ignored sex repeatedly gush around his dick while he begins moving about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmmm! Ooh yes! You are every bit as tight as your sister, Tia, just as slick too. I’m going to enjoy sowing my seeds into your belly, giving you the blessing of having my child and treating you to this every day you’ll live here. The two of you.” Ainz said, growling with lust as he began pumping into her ass even faster, shoving his cock into Tia’s squelching pussy like a clock and at a fast pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gentle plethora of smacking noises soon followed with Tia’s naked, suspended body bouncing around back and forth into his waist from behind. She felt her cheeks wriggling and slapping against his frame, feeling her insides being churned intensely by his cock. Tia didn’t want to feel pleasure from this raping, but her body was betraying her the longer it went on. Ainz’s cock plunging through her cervix and into her womb just felt that great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uuaaghhh! Nnnhhh! Nngh...nghn..nghnn..nghhn..nghhh..aaaahnn!" She wailed loudly, tossing her head up to yell out some more, stirring Tina back into consciousness and awareness. The red-clad twin watched helplessly from across the table she was strapped onto, feeling helpless to aid her sister as she watched Ainz plow his massive dick into her twat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes followed the hypnotic pattern of his meat sinking into Tia’s folds, spreading them out and making them gush all over his groin while he kept at it senselessly like an animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, Tia. Forgive me.....I have failed as your sister.” She whimpered, watching Ainz grab hold of the twin’s nimble pair of hips and began slamming away more violently into her twat from behind! Together they made a louder, more raucous collection of fucking noises while Tia squealed out helplessly with a stunned look reflected on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! Yes! That’s it, mmnnghhh! Enjoy the performance, Miss Tina, both you and your sister will be enjoying life here as my prizes for the rest of your lives!” Ainz let out, slamming his pelvis into Tia’s ass, leaving her cheeks to become red as she felt the slick cavity of her pussy slide to the hilt of his dick, over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uuuaagghhhh! Aaahh....aaaahh...aahh.....ahh...aaahh...aahh...aahh..aahh!" Tia could only cry out in unwanted ecstasy while her sister watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together with Ainz, her body became sweaty as minutes more of merciless copulation followed. She could feel her pussy becoming utterly wrecked by his cock, shuddering in climax serval times throughout the entire duration of his raping until she could finally feel his cock engorge with cum. Ainz was about to pull back, feeling his member begin to bloat as he was about to cum inside of her, until......!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hhmmgg!” He grunted loudly and slammed Tia’s little body all the way onto his crotch, sheathing his entire length inside of her womb when he finally did!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out an ear-piercing wail of both pain and orgasmic ecstasy when she felt his cock bloat then erupt with sperm pumping into her insides!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ggyaaaaaagghhh!” tia cried out and straightened out both of her legs when she felt each molten hot load of sperm blasting the insides of her womb in a rush of orgasm with Ainz emptying everything out inside her!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Splurt..splurt...splurt..splurt...splurt...splurt...splurtt!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes went wide and became slightly unfocused. Her mouth remained hanging agape with her tongue spilling out, giving Tina something to memorize as she watched the sinister Sorcerer breed her sister thoroughly. She could even see her belly swelling up thanks to the massive load of sperm possibly impregnating her right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.....! Ohhh yes, mmm! That....was quite marvelous.” Ainz growled as he finished cumming inside of the now barely conscious twin. He had finished pumping Tia’s insides full and slowly pulled out of her, leaving a thick splotch of sperm spilling down onto the hard stone ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainz had pulled out of her entirely. Leaving her body to remain suspended with a broken look on her face and a smug grin on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe we’ll all learn to love each other very much in the time you’ll be spending here in Nazarick with me. That’s a promise, one among many others.” He said, caressing Tia’s naked, sweaty body into his hands, running one of them down the sides of her waist and around her cum-inflated stomach while Tina felt a knot turning in her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He capped off the latest success in conquest by cupping Tia’s face from the side and pulling her onto his lips to make out again in front of Tina. The twin could only watch helplessly as she sees Ainz’s tongue drilling into her sister’s mouth right in front of her, squeezing one of her tits while doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhhh.....! F-forgive me, Lakyus...everyone..*Schlup!*..mmpbbf!” Tia moaned languidly around Ainz’s tongue, swiveling around the inside of her throat, dominating her own with ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an apt metaphor for how the Blue Roses fell apart thanks to Ainz Ooal Gown and his machinations, three members of which were now his broodmare slaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few months later, following the success of Ainz claiming the three Blue Rose maidens to his calling.....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been a few changes to the Trophy room. Two new cells were freshly occupied by each of the twins, with all of their personal belongings put on display. Both Tina’s and Tia’s outfits were freshly mended and repaired but no longer being worn by the women themselves since they were down displayed on a duo pair of Mannequins much like Lakyus’ Virgin Snow was. All of their items, gear, weapons, and Scrolls were being kept behind glass displays stationed next to the mannequins and directly around their cells. Plaques of their personal history, including every ounce of information on the girls in question, remained stationed around the displays along the wall. Such an exhibit wouldn’t be out of place in a museum or any other institute of learning.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, this museum-like atmosphere is strikingly contrasted by the state of its living occupants. In each cell, one would find its occupant to be in a state of undress, confined, and displayed in an indecent style. Tina was bound within her cells in a rather erotic and depraved fashion that left her strictly nude with a ball gag in her mouth. Her hair was down, dripping around her shoulders, and her body was bound in magically-enhanced bindings that squeezed her torso gently as she was seated upright on a Wooden Horse mechanism.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm!!” She muffled loudly, remaining helpless with her head and arms locked in a yoke and her feet chained to the floor, forcing her to feel the dulled yet ribbed edges of her ‘seat’ grinding against her pussy like so from below. She was constantly squirming nakedly on top of it, hating every moment she was either raped by Ainz and enjoying it on some subconscious level to enduring this torture every day until she concedes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina wasn’t yet ‘Claimed’ in spirit and mind, but every day she gets closer to breaking with how mind-numbingly powerful his sexual prowess tends to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, she saw her leader Lakyus, remain peaceful and content in her own cell from across Tina’s own. The woman wasn’t bound nor gagged, nor forced to sit into some kind of erotic torture method whatsoever. Lakyus remained sitting by a vanity mirror, wearing seductive emerald green lingerie while combing her long blonde hair neatly in a peaceful and passive manner. It seemed like she was ‘Normal’ for lack of a better word, not acting like a prisoner at all, but one that was happy to be there with her swollen stomach sporting a baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina muffled loudly into her ball gag some more, wondering just how and where they went wrong. The former assassin, alongside her sister, Lakyus, and various other women, were kept as slaves and literal trophies for Ainz. Having her body broken and repaired during multiple torture sessions, being endlessly subjected to mind-numbing sexual bliss by him nearly every day of their lives, as well as participating in various other depraved activities with him as well. She wriggled into her ‘Seat’ helplessly some more, hating that her clitoris rubbed up against the ribbed edges of the horse. Causing her to cum once again since she had stimulated her body on her own without meaning to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Mmmnggghhh!!’ She yelled out loudly while Lakyus was busy simply tending to her hair with not so much as a care in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainz had fully broken her in and got her pregnant. Now all that was left to do was the same with the twins Tina and Tia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere else in Nazarick, within Ainz’s personal office…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, Ainz found himself being confronted once again by his most bitter and persistent enemy. Paperwork. Reports from their agents in Re-Estize that needed to be reviewed, official documents and diplomatic correspondents from Baharuth Empire that needed to be signed, plans regarding E-Rantel and the surrounding region which needed to be drafted. No matter what reality he called home, no matter what identity he used and regardless of how powerful he grew there was no escaping bureaucratic work and its monotony.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, that about takes care of the last pile of paperwork proceeding our operations in that part of the Kingdom. It’s almost as if I were a Salaryman again. This is a good stopping point. Besides.....I believe I deserve a break, as well as to treat myself.” Ainz said to himself, remaining in his human form as he gestured for someone waiting beyond the veil of shadows and drapery nearby to come forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, Tia. your master requires some....entertainment and much-needed stress relief.” Ainz called out, allowing for Tia herself to step forward from out of the shadows wearing nothing at all except some chains over her hands and ankles as she shuffled to his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Tina, her hair was down as well, with nothing covering her naked body except sweat and chained restraints magically imbued with Ainz’s own magic. After several months of nonstop rape and torture, with the occasion healing of her wounds in-between, Tia had finally stopped caring about wanting to make an escape. She had lost all hope in her body and knew he was too powerful to challenge no matter when or where she’d have the ability to strike. Ainz was all-powerful and always two steps ahead of the girl, but even so, fucking her into a mind-broken stupor broke the girl’s willpower as she arrived in front of his desk obediently like a good little fuck slave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it you want of me, my master?” She asked meekly, still somewhat afraid of his power. She saw Ainz pointed down into his lap as he pushed his chair back a little, allowing his massive erection to spring out free from his robes, fully erect and before Tia’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like for you to sit on me, or rather, sit on this. Come now, I grow ‘Hungry’ for your soft and rather delicate flesh.” Ainz said, grinning from ear to ear as he watched Tia meekly obey his command. She walked over from around the desk table to climb over on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing on her feet and placing herself above his lap until she could curl her legs, she straddled Ainz’s waist and slowly lowered herself down onto his waiting cock, feeling it pierce the sensitive insides of her flesh quite thoroughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Squelch!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngahhh! Ahhhhh.....!~ Uuuuhhhh.....Lord Ainz! Ggnnhh!” Tia let out, feeling his massive appendage burrow straight into her womb like always, prodding a sensitive, weak spot inside of her babymaker while she began riding him about. She sat hilt-deep onto his cock, rolling her pelvis forward then pulling backward in a sensual roll of her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh...uhh...uhh..uuh..uhh...uhh!" She let out, closing her eyes and letting her mouth hang open with hot breaths escaping into the air. Tia’s bountiful D-cup tits started jostling about right in front of his Ainz’s face, prompting him to fondle her breasts for a while until he let his hands roam down the sides of her waist and around her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hhmmmm, I wonder if they’re even fertile. No, I would’ve otherwise sensed it when I first tasted the splendor of their flesh the first time around. I suppose it’s just a matter of timing and luck, but I will seed them soon and enjoy seeing their stomachs swell with my progeny.’ Ainz thought to himself, running his right hand down around Tia’s stomach while she picked up the pace and rode him even harder with higher slams of her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling well these days, Tia? No motion sickness of any kind or cravings that double your appetite? You’re not showing signs yet, you know, of me having given you a child.” Ainz said while she kept on humping his pelvis, squeezing his dick tightly into the folds of her sodden pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nngh...ahh....nnhhh! Lord Ainz....neither me...nor my sister are showing signs....yet. As far as we know...nngh..... we’re not pregnant with your babies. Uuhhh!” Tia moaned, feeling her insides trembling with the onset of climax once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, interesting. I suppose it is a more unique case with you two than it was when I took care of the others. It took me a few weeks to get the 8 Fingers whore pregnant. In comparison, Lakyus was able to conceive after the first try. I suppose  each woman is different. Preparations must be made to ensure maximum fertility tonight when I bring you both to my bedroom tonight.” He cupped Tia’s chin, pulling her close to his face with a smile. “I will breed you both, and you’ll find your days of living here just as peaceful and perfect as Lakyus does. That’s a promise, but for right now, turn around and bend over the desk.. I wish to see that perfectly supple ass of yours plowing into my groin from the front.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tia nodded her head and got up off of Ainz’s cock, letting her folds gush a bubble of moisture once his dick pulled out of her twat. She hastily shifted her position and placed her hands directly onto the desk in front of her, presenting herself and sticking out her ass delectably in front of Ainz’s waist as he got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, he placed a hand around each of her hips and wasted no time in guiding his member over into the folds of her sex in one go!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Squelch!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gggnnhhhgg! Aaaaahhhhhhh! Lord Ainz.....Lord...Ainz....aaaahhh!~” She cried out as she felt him tunneling all the way into the back of her womb again, to the point she could see a bulge pushing out from inside of her stomach as he started fucking her against the desk!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loud, raucous slams of flesh followed with Azin bending Tia over the desk, letting her tits jiggle salaciously as he felt the tight confines of her pussy swallow him up. While feeling his balls tapping relentlessly into her sex from below, Tia could tell that he was full of life today and likely as virile as a breeding bull who utterly dominates its mate. Ainz was going to ensure her rise to motherhood just like how she sees their leader Lakyus, making Tia despair internally as she scratched the surface of his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nngghh! Aahh..aahh...ahh...ahh...ahh...ah.....ah..ahh...ahh..ahh...aahh!" She cried out, tossing back her head and feeling the swelling of his cock beginning already as she felt her insides quivering with an impending orgasm. ‘H-he’s going to get us p-pregnant eventually, this time for sure! Ughhhh! If we’re not already, then we’re going to be very soon. There’s no stopping him. No stopping him at all.... he’ll breed us for as many times as he likes! Aaaaahhhhh!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cried out in orgasm once again, feeling her body shudder as her pussy clung onto Ainz’s dick, prompting him to cum directly inside of Tia’s quivering taint, filling up her womb in the process and doing so with a smile!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnggghhhh! Yesss! Take my seed, Tia! You’ll be just like Lakyus in no time.~” Ainz growled as he felt thick globs of sperm pumping through his cock and fill up Tia’s womb to capacity and beyond!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thick globs of seed permeated her uterus, letting a legion of little swimmers flutter down and reach the Ninja girl’s egg at long last, ready to fertilize it without remorse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>End of Chapter Two</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To be Continued...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This has been for Lord Nishinkierai., Thanks for reading!</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>